Laß mich in Ruhe
by Chinese colored
Summary: Prusia se aburría. Y, cuando se aburría, podían pasar dos cosas: que llamase a Francia y España para salir con ellos, o que se dedicase a molestar a Austria.


**Summary:** Prusia se aburría. Y, cuando se aburría, podían pasar dos cosas: que llamase a Francia y España para salir con ellos, o que se dedicase a molestar a Austria.

**Palabras:** 703

**Advertencia(s):** Prusia. Acaso hay que decir más?

**Disclaimer:** Prusia y Austria no serán míos, pero... La habitación de Austria ha salido de mi cabeza, hala! ò_ó

* * *

Prusia se aburría. Se aburría soberanamente, y eso era un hecho. Porque, cuando eres un país ya desaparecido; no puedes asistir a reuniones mundiales, ni tienes papeles que resolver… Ni siquiera puedes intentar conquistar territorios porque, ¿con qué ejército contaba? Por eso, Prusia se aburría. Y, cuando se aburría, podían pasar dos cosas: que llamase a Francia y España para salir con ellos, o que se dedicase a molestar a Austria. La primera opción ya estaba agotada, los dos tenían compromisos. Bah, ellos se lo perdían… Allá ellos, si no querían salir con el increíble Gilbert. La segunda opción, en cambio… Era de lo más apetecible.

Con una sonrisa maliciosa, subió lentamente las escaleras tenuemente iluminadas por el sol del atardecer en dirección a la habitación del austriaco. Aquella habitación, aunque su genialidad no le permitía admitirlo, le fascinaba. Era enorme, estaba amueblada con objetos de época que iban perfectamente acordes con la personalidad de Roderich y el resto de la decoración de la casa. La cama tan grande, sugerente, ocupaba el centro de la habitación. El piano, uno de los tantos que había en la casa, quedaba relegado a un rincón apartado, tranquilo. El balcón, semicircular, amplio; invitaba a admirar desde él el paisaje que rodeaba la casa. Y las cortinas, ondeantes…

Allí, en aquella habitación, se encontraba Austria. Lo supo porque, cuando se acercaba a la puerta, el dulce sonido de las teclas del piano siendo pulsadas por sus ágiles dedos le dio la bienvenida.

- Hmmmm… Mozart… Está calmado. Casi feliz, podría decir. – Con los años, Prusia había aprendido a intuir el estado de ánimo de Austria con el simple sonido de su piano. Eso demostraba a las claras que realmente le prestaba más atención de lo que se admitía a sí mismo. Estaba seguro de que no se equivocaba. Bien, haría que pasase de Mozart a Chopin en el tiempo que dura un suspiro.

- ¡Señorito! – Prusia irrumpió en la habitación a través de las puertas dobles sin siquiera llamar, lo que provocó un sobresalto por parte del moreno y que una nota equivocada resonase en el piano. Luego, silencio. No por mucho tiempo, de cualquier modo.

- O-baka-san… ¿Ni siquiera sabes llamar a la puerta? – La tensión contenida en su voz indicó a Gilbert que estaba consiguiendo su propósito.

- ¿Para qué? Sólo estás tú. – Respondió el albino, burlón. Quería comprobar hasta dónde llegaba esta vez la paciencia del austriaco.

Éste se levantó de su asiento, bajó la tapa que cubría el teclado del piano y le dio la espalda. Las normas de cortesía más básicas no servían con Gilbert. En silencio, atravesó aquella amplia puesta acristalada que daba al balcón y se apoyó en la barandilla, admirando la hermosa puesta de sol. Su paz, sin embargo, no duró mucho; ya que Gilbert lo siguió para continuar molestándolo.

- Vaya, el señorito se ha enfadado… ¿Acaso le he ofendido? – Dijo el albino, con tono de diversión. ¿Es que no se iba a cansar nunca?

- Prusia, ya basta. – Roderich se volvió hacia él, con el ceño fruncido.

Por toda respuesta, el aludido cogió el pañuelo eternamente anudado al cuello del austriaco y tiró de él. Realmente, sus bromas nunca habían llegado tan lejos. Normalmente se conformaba con burlarse de él un rato, y luego lo dejaba en paz. Austria empezaba a sentirse bastante irritado, cosa que se reflejó en su expresión.

Prusia soltó una carcajada al ver el rostro de Austria. Tiró del pañuelo un poco más.

- O-baka-san, – jadeó el austriaco, cogiendo las muñecas del prusiano, – suelta.

- No. – Negó éste con una sonrisa burlona, tirando aún más del pañuelo.

Sus rostros quedaron a escasos centímetros, y el albino no pudo evitar eliminar aquella distancia que los separaba, susurrando una simple palabra a milímetros de los labios del moreno, casi rozándolos.

- Convénceme…

No fue necesario, sin embargo, convencimiento alguno. Al momento siguiente, sin apenas saber cómo habían llegado allí, ambos cayeron sobre la cama. Y, justo un instante después, ya no había pañuelo del que Prusia pudiese tirar. Aunque, la verdad; no había ni pañuelo, ni prenda de ropa que estorbase la visión de aquella piel inmaculada.

* * *

Hasta aquí este pequeño one-shot que me pidió **Vanushka** hace bastante tiempo y que me acaba de enviar~ Es lo primero que escribo sobre estos dos, así que espero que lo hayais disfrutado :)

Prusia se aburría. Y, cuando se aburría, podían pasar dos cosas: que llamase a Francia y España para salir con ellos, o que se dedicase a molestar a Austria.


End file.
